Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection
| genre = Compilation | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection, known as the Nickelodeon Interactive Games Ultimate Collection in PAL regions, is a compilation of video games developed by Backbone Entertainment, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS consoles. The compilation features 48 Nintendo games (49 counting two versions of Danny Phantom or Zoey 101) which were previously released for the Game Boy Color (including most of the Mitchell Van Morgan titles released for the system), arcade and Sega Master System. It is similar to the Nickelodeon Classic Collection released previously for the Game Boy Color and PSP, however it contains 16 (in NTSC regions) more games (including unlockable extras). List of games SNES/Nintendo 64/GameCube/Wii games (40 total: Wii Version) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend Of The Seven Power Stones'' *''Paper Mitchell'' *''Super Mitchell'' *''Super Mitchell 2'' *''Mitchell Golf'' *''Mitchell Tennis'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak: The Guardians of Gross'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' *''Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt'' *'' Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (videogame)'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$!'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots!'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (video game)'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Burning Earth'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into The Inferno'' Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advanced/ Nintendo DS games (40 total: Nintendo 3DS Version) *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 4'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 5'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 6'' *''Mitchell Advance'' *''Mitchell Advance 2'' *''Mitchell Advance 3'' *''Mitchell Battle'' *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie (video game)'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''The Rugrats Movie (videogame)'' *''Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (videogame)'' *''Rugrats: Time Travelers'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' *''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Drake & Josh (videogame)'' *''Drake & Josh: Talent Showdown'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Chimp Chase'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie (videogame)'' *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' *''Rocket Power: Zero Gravity Zone'' *''Rocket Power: Dream Scheme'' *''Zoey 101 (videogame)'' *''Zoey 101: Field Trip Fiasco'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic 3D Flickies Island/Blast'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Streets of Rage'' *''Streets of Rage 2'' *''Streets of Rage 3'' *''Super Thunder Blade'' *''Vectorman'' *''Vectorman 2'' Unlockable extra games SNES/Nintendo 64/GameCube/Wii games (Wii Version): *''Alien Syndrome'' (arcade) *''Altered Beast'' (arcade) *''Congo Bongo'' (arcade) (under original title "Tip Top" in some regions) *''Fantasy Zone'' (arcade)*''Golden Axe Warrior'' (Sega Master System) *''Phantasy Star'' (Sega Master System) *''Shinobi'' (arcade) *''Space Harrier'' (arcade) *''Zaxxon'' (arcade) Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advance/Nintendeo DS games (Nintendo 3DS Version): *''Alien Syndrome'' (arcade) *''Altered Beast'' (arcade) *''Congo Bongo'' (arcade) (under original title "Tip Top" in some regions) *''Fantasy Zone'' (arcade) *''Golden Axe Warrior'' (Sega Master System) *''Phantasy Star'' (Sega Master System) *''Shinobi'' (arcade) *''Space Harrier'' (arcade) *''Zaxxon'' (arcade) According to Ethan Einhorn, the producer for the collection, the three "lock-on" games (Knuckles in Sonic 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and Blue Sphere) were not included citing "tight development times", and that including them would have meant "dropping several titles from the collection altogether", specifically the aforementioned nine unlockable games since "they all required unique emulation solutions".An explanation for why the three "lock-on" titles were excluded Development Sega Mega Drive Vinyl is a soundtrack featuring music from the games in this compilation and was only made available in Australia and New Zealand. The release was limited to 3500 numbered copies worldwide. Reception The compilation received mostly positive reviews. IGN gave Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection a 9.0/10 score and an Editor's Choice Award, praising the addition of a rating system for each game and the Avatar: The Last Airbender videogame series, among other things. Greg Miller of IGN said that he "can't recommend this game enough".[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/953/953832p1.html IGN's review of Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection] Retro Gamer rated the game 98%. It also received the award for Best Anthology in GameShark's Game of the Year Awards 2009. Trivia *On the back of the game's cover, there is a mistake. There is a caption saying Sonic the Hedgehog 2. However, the image shows Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *There is another mistake. In the manual on page 7, it says that the original Sonic the Hedgehog took place on Emerald Island, when it really took place on South Island. Emerald Island does not even exist. *''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection'' has a successor compilation, Sega Genesis Classic Collection Gold Edition. *This is the only game for the PlayStation 3 that has Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic and Knuckles since PSN is the only online service which doesn't offer these two games as stand-alone downloadable titles (at least for the current versions of the PS3; unless the player does not own the Slim and Super Slim models but does own the Lauch and second generation models, he/she can still play PlayStation 2's version of Sonic Mega Collection Plus). Gallery Box arts Mitchell's_Ultimate_Nick_Games_Collection_logo.png|The North American logo for Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection. Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection (PAL region logo).png|The European logo for Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection. Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection.jpg|PlayStation 3 box art with RP rating Sonic's Ultimate Genesisps3 Mitchell's_Ultimate_Nick_Games_Collection_Wii_Cover.png|Wii box art with E10+ rating Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (360).jpg|Xbox 360 box art with RP rating SUGC X360 boxart.jpg|Xbox 360 box art with E10+ rating Mitchell's_Ultimate_Nick_Games_Collection_Nintendo_3DS_Cover.png|Nintendo 3DS box art with E10+ rating References Category:2012 video games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Nintendo video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games THQ games Category:Nintendo Network games